Ame soeur
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Après la bataille finale, des révélations sont faites, un nouveau monde s'ouvre . Les méchants ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit mais sont plus près de nous...
1. prologue

Note de passion: Coucou! Voici ma nouvelle fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre dans une semaine! Et un grand merci à ma bêta: Aesalys!

**Prologue **

Harry a vaincu Voldemort il y a deux mois grâce à un simple « expelliarmus ». La plupart des Mangemorts fut tuée ou arrêtée.

Dumbledore, mort assassiné deux ans plus tôt par Severus Rogue, était réapparu soudainement. Il avait repris la tête de l'Ordre du Phoenix et son siège de directeur à Poudlard.

Remus Lupin et Sirius Black étaient toujours en vie. Le premier grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione et de son retourneur de temps. Quant au second, il était revenu avec Dumbledore. Personne ne savait comment les deux avaient fait pour revenir d'entre les morts.

La famille Malefoy s'est aussi battu contre Voldemort et ses sbires ainsi que la presque totalité des anciens Serpentards du professeur Rogue, ce qui en étonna plus d'un.

Le professeur Rogue est mort, achevé par un « avada kedavra » de Voldemort. Après la fin de la bataille, Harry, aidé d'Hermione et de Dumbledore, s'est battu pour faire reconnaître l'innocence de Severus Rogue et son rôle majeur dans la guerre. Une grande cérémonie funéraire, sans enterrement, fut organisée par Hermione. Le corps de l'ancien espion n'avait pas était retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante ni où que ce soit malgré les nombreuses recherches effectuées.


	2. Décision

**Coucou !Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous dis à bientôt ! Encore merci à ma bêta pour ses conseils et sa bonne humeur contagieuse ! Bonne lecture !**

**Passion **

**Chapitre 1 : Décision**

Pov Minerva

J'avance lentement, prenant le temps d'observer Poudlard. Le château est toujours en réparation pour les nombreux et importants dégâts qu'il a subis pendant la bataille finale. Harry est en vie et profite du calme au Square Grimmaurd avec la famille Wesley, son parrain et Remus Lupin. Peu de gens sont morts mais beaucoup furent blessés. J'espère que les cauchemars d'Harry se sont calmés. Je continue de faire ce même cauchemar : je vois Albus se faire assassiné. Sauf que l'assassin n'a pas de visage. Cela dure depuis que Dumbledore est revenu avec Sirius Black et cela a empiré depuis deux mois. Je suis contente de voir que les sorciers passent du temps en famille, qu'ils s'aident les uns les autres à panser les blessures. Je suis fière de Remus et de Molly Wesley pour avoir obligé Harry à se reposer au Square Grimmaurd avec sa famille et ses amis. Il e enduré des choses qu'aucun n'autre adolescent n'a vécu. Il a toujours était en première ligne malgré tous nos efforts pour le protéger. Heureusement, ses deux meilleurs amis ont toujours étaient là pour le soutenir et l'aider. Ron est retourné parmi les siens. Hermione a du partir retrouver ses parents à qui elle avait effacé la mémoire pour les protéger. A-t-elle réussi ? On ne l'a pas revu en tout cas. Je tourne à l'angle du couloir et j'arrive près du bureau directorial. Je m'arrête devant la Gargouille et la contemple.

Dumbledore était mort il y a deux ans. Sauf qu'il a ressuscité il y a cinq mois plus tôt en compagnie de Sirius Black. Et, toutes les fois où je l'ai questionné sur leurs résurrections, il s'est contenté de me sourire tristement puis de partir ou de changer de sujet. Pourquoi fait-il tant de mystère autour de ça ? Pour les journalistes et le ministre, je comprends. Mais moi ! Je suis sa meilleure amie ! Nous avons tout traversé ensemble, même Grindelwald ! Pourquoi refuse-t-il de m'expliquer comment Black et lui sont revenus à la vie ? Ce n'est pas si difficile ! Mais ce n'est pas le pire… Depuis la fin de la bataille, Dumbledore se laisse mourir : il ne se nourrit pas, il ne boit pas, il a le dos voûté et le pétillement de ses yeux a disparu. Il maigrit à une vitesse vertigineuse et je suis convaincue qu'il ne dort pas la nuit vue les immenses cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Tout le monde a essayé de le faire manger ou de la faire réagir mais rien ne c'est produit. Il semble mort. Je me souviens tout à coup de la discussion que nous, non, que j'ai eu avec Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être est-ce ça la cause de ma convocation dans le bureau directorial…

Flashback

Je monte les marches comme une furie, prête à tout pour avoir les réponses à mes questions. Je rentre comme une folle dans le bureau de Dumbledore et me plante devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un air furieux peint sur le visage et lui crie :

« Je sais que tu te penses au-dessus des autres et que tu décides seul ce que nous avons le droit de savoir ou pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser mourir sans nous laisser le droit de savoir pourquoi tu te laisses mourir ou le droit d'essayer de t'aider ! Tu n'es pas revenu à la vie pour mourir derrière parce que tu es incapable de t'occuper de toi-même ! »

J'arrête ma tirade, à bout de souffle, attendant une réponse. Normalement, il aurait du réagir violement surtout le fait d'insinuer qu'il se croit supérieur mais là, rien. Rien du tout. Tout doucement, il relève la tête et me fixe de ses yeux rougis. Il était entrain de pleurer ! Ses yeux reflètent une telle expression de tristesse, de douleur et de regrets que mon cœur se comprime à cette vue.

Ma colère retombe immédiatement et je titube en arrière, perdant mon équilibre. Et il continue de me fixer et pleurer… Je sors du bureau aussi vite que j'y suis rentrée. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas de la colère mais de la peur. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il des regrets ? De qui fait-il le deuil ? Et les remords, apparus furtivement dans ses yeux… Que se reproche-t-il ? Je m'effondre contre le mur, des milliers de questions tourbillonnant dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-il pas ? Je pourrai l'aider. J'ai peur que tout ce qui le hante ne finisse par le tuer…A moins qu'il ne meure de tristesse avant… Son regard revient au-devant de mon esprit. Je me change dans ma forme animagi et m'enfuis, son regard continuant à me hanter…

Fin Flashback

Peut-être a-t-il réfléchi à ce que je lui ai dit ? Peut-être va-t-il me parler et je saurai enfin ce qui le ronge… Mais je ne le saurai que si je rentre dans son bureau. Je prends une grande inspiration et donne le mot de passe à la gargouille. Quand j'entre dans le bureau, Albus est assis, un cadre dans les mains, les larmes coulant doucement. C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois pleurer de tout mon temps passé avec lui. Je me fige en regardant avec curiosité le cadre dans ses mains. Il ne relève pas la tête quand il me murmure :

« Minerva, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelque jours. Je vais faire une grande réunion où je vous raconterais tout. Vous aurez ainsi les réponses à vos questions. Préviens tout les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les professeurs de Poudlard, le Trio et les Wesley pour une grande réunion exceptionnelle dans la salle sur demande s'il te plaît Minerva. »

J'envoie, suite à sa demande, mon patronus prévenir toute les personnes demandées. Puis Albus se lève, essuie ses larmes et sors du bureau. Sans soute pour préparer la salle sur demande. Le cadre est posé sur le bureau. Je commence à me diriger vers la sortie mais ma curiosité l'emporte sur ma raison et je me dirige vers le bureau. Je tends le bras et me saisit du cadre avant de le relâcher brusquement. Le cadre se fracasse sur le sol en mille petits morceaux de verre. Non ! C'est impossible ! Je dois avoir mal vu… Et pourtant, un regard par terre suffit à me convaincre que je n'ai pas rêvé. Pourquoi sa photo serait avec la leur ? Cela n'a aucun sens ! A moins que….Non ! Ils sont morts tous les deux ! Mais un doute s'installe dans mon esprit. Des théories plus folle les unes que les autres jaillissent dans mon esprit par vague. Mais une retient mon attention… ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! Je sors du bureau, une colère sourde embrumant mes pensées et me dirige vers la salle sur demande d'un pas très rapide. J'espère pour Albus que cette folle idée n'est pas la bonne car sinon… Albus Dumbledore, tu a plutôt intérêt à prouver que tu mérites le titre du plus grand sorcier car je vais te torturer et te massacrer si tu as osé me faire ça ! Je le jure sur Godric Gryffondor, tu as intérêt à avoir des arguments en béton pour pouvoir survivre !

Pov Hermione

Je regarde le Phoenix, le patronus de MacGonagall, repartir dans les airs, pour convoquer d'autres personnes à la réunion j'imagine. Je me demande qui sera présent à la réunion. Je me lève et sors de la salle de classe. Je commence à monter les escaliers tout en imaginant qui sera présent à la réunion. Pas lui, j'espère… Il me fait peur… Depuis que nous avons cassé, il est devenu bizarre… Il a un regard à chaque fois qu'on se voit… Un regard malsain, rempli de désir et de possessivité, comme si j'étais sa chose. Il y a aussi autre chose, quelque chose de plus noire… Je le sens… J'essaye de l'éviter le plus que possible mais comme je fais partie de la famille Wesley en quelque sorte, c'est un peu compliqué… Heureusement, Ginny et Harry savent et ils m'aident à l'éviter quand il est dans les parages. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui lui arrive. Ils ont étaient choqué quand je leur ai raconté notre dispute et ce qu'il avait dit. Ginny voulait aller lui mettre une « sacrée baffe pour lui remettre les neurones en place » comme elle a dit. Harry a réussi à la retenir à temps…

Je suis partie à Hawaii chercher mes parents deux semaines après la fin de la bataille. Qu'est-ce qui leurs étaient passés par la tête pour partir en vacances si loin ? Quoique ce n'était pas si mal…La plage, le soleil, la mer… A part que je n'ai pas réussi à rendre la mémoire à mes parents… Je me fais violemment bousculer dans le couloir du septième étage et j'atterris sur les fesses. Super ! Je vais avoir un bleu. Je me relève pour invectiver la personne qui ma bousculé jusqu'à ce que je vois son visage. Mais…c'est MacGonagall ! Je plains la personne qui va subir sa colère ! SI elle va à la réunion, ça promet ! Elle a l'air d'être dans un état de fureur totale ! Ca me fait penser, pourquoi il y a cette réunion ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle va être riche en émotions et pas seulement à cause de MacGonagall… J'en suis certaine. Tant qu'il n'est pas là… Moi, ça ira je crois. Après être allée à Hawaii, j'avais besoin d'être seule car c'était vraiment dur pour moi que mes parents ne se souviennent pas de moi… Je suis donc retournée à Poudlard, ma deuxième maison et je me baladais dans les couloirs quand j'ai fini par atterrir dans mon ancienne salle de potions. J'ai fouillé un peu et j'ai trouvé la porte menant à ses appartements, même si c'était plus difficile d'y entrer. C'est là que je vis depuis plus d'un mois. J'alterne entre sa salle de classe et les appartements qui sont immenses ! J'arrive finalement devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Je prends une grande inspiration, prie une quelconque divinité de me protéger et rentre à l'intérieur.


	3. la réunion 1ère partie

Coucou!

Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre qui m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs! Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour l'attente mais la longueur du chapitre total en est la cause! Il est découpé en plusieurs parties de ce fait. En voici la première partie avec déjà pas mal d'informations. Il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir!

Zeugma: merci pour ta review! En effet, il y a des réponses mais toutes ne seront pas forcément dans ce chapitre là!

Merci à Aesalys pour relire et corriger ce chapitre et tous les autres!

Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : La Réunion 1ère partie**

Pour cette occasion, la salle sur demande disposait d'une immense table avec sur chaque chaise le nom de la personne invitée à s'y assoir. La table était toute en longueur et faisait près de dix mètres, à vue d'œil. Elle était faite en chêne tandis que les chaises étaient faites en cerisier. D'immenses miroirs recouvraient les murs de la salle. Un petit coin avec canapé et fauteuils était installé près de la porte. Dumbledore était assis en bout de table dans une somptueuse chaise décorée d'or. Il était pensif et ne répondait pas aux appels des différentes personnes présentes. MacGonagall était assise à sa droite et semblait tenter de le tuer à coups de regards noirs. Les plus anciens professeurs étaient assis à la gauche de la sous-directrice. Hagrid et Mme Pomfresh eux aussi étaient là. Tous étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi ils étaient là et surtout pourquoi MacGonagall était autant en colère. A la gauche du directeur se trouvait Sirius Black et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. A la fin de la rangée se trouvaient Arthur et Molly Wesley qui fixaient les deux personnes en face d'eux avec des yeux ronds. En effet, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étaient assis au bout de la rangée de droite et discutaient jovialement avec Madame Pomfresh. Harry était assis en bout de table avec Ron à sa gauche et Hermione à sa droite. Maugrey Fol'Oeil regardait les Malefoys avec méfiance. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Harry discutaient ensemble à travers l'immense table. Ron regardait intensément Hermione qui s'agitait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Toutes les personnes conviées à la réunion étaient présentes. Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

"Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir répondu à l'appel de Minerva. Je vous remercie vous aussi, les Malefoy, pour avoir répondu tout de suite à mon appel par cheminette. Si je vous ai tous demandé de venir ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Et avant de dire autre chose, sachez que j'aimerai pouvoir vous exposer les faits clairement et pour cela, j'aimerai que vous me laissiez parler sans m'interrompre, insista Dumbledore en regardant Minerva. J'aimerai aussi que vous gardiez cela pour vous. Seul vous et quelques membres de l'AD peuvent être au courant », annonça le directeur tandis qu'Harry souriait. « Certains connaissent déjà quelques morceaux de cette histoire et d'autres non. Je vais donc tout vous raconter depuis le début."

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et fit un geste de la main. Un tableau apparut au milieu de la table. Le tableau représentait une femme. Elle avait les cheveux blonds doré, de grands yeux vert mais sans pupille, une bouche rosée et des tâches de rousseur. Elle était mince et portait une robe blanche. Elle était d'une beauté stupéfiante. L'image l'a représentait souriante, tenant un papillon dans la main. Tout le personnel de Poudlard sembla reconnaître cette femme. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres étonné de la voir et d'autres étaient tristes. Minerva, quand à elle, avait était stupéfaite puis la fureur anima à nouveaux ses traits avant qu'elle ne se calme et qu'un sourire serpentard, jugea Harry, ne prenne possession de ses lèvres. Elle devait avoir décidé d'attendre son heure et d'écouter tranquillement, sans doute pour exploser plus tard. Hermione songea que le comportement de son ancienne directrice de maison était vraiment bizarre. Quand aux autres personnes présentes, elles ne connaissaient pas la femme sur l'image à en juger par leur tête. Le directeur, après un court silence, reprit la parole d'une voix triste:

"Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, voici ma femme Maniliana Wolrica. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quarante ans. Je vous passe les détails de notre rencontre. Je l'ai épousée deux ans après notre rencontre. Maniliana n'était pas une sorcière comme vous et moi. Elle était la descendante d'une très ancienne famille royale."

Le vieux sorcier agita sa main et l'image de sa femme fut remplacée par celle de deux autres personnes. Ils étaient eux aussi d'une très grande beauté et leurs yeux ne possédaient pas de pupilles comme pour Maniliana. L'homme avait les mêmes cheveux blonds doré que l'épouse du directeur. La femme à ses côtés arborait un sourire identique et des yeux verts sans pupille. Ils portaient de riches vêtements et une couronne faite d'or et de pierres précieuses sur la tête.

"Je vous présente les parents de Maniliana. C'est le roi Gargylos Wolrica et son épouse Teylanna Wolrica. Ils règnent sur le royaume de Mianasi où vivent les Lincoslamoï, aussi appelé plus simplement les Lincos. Mianasi signifie "mon sanctuaire". Cela s'explique par le fait que les Lincos sont immortels dans Mianasi tandis qu'en dehors, ils deviennent de simples mortels comme vous et moi. Lincoslamoï signifie quand à lui "amour éternel". Tout ceci provient d'une vieille légende Lincos. Ce peuple ou race si vous préférez, place l'amour et la famille au-dessus de tout. Le seul moyen pour qu'un Lincos meure, c'est que son âme sœur ou un membre de sa famille meure ou ne le trahisse. Les couples vivent des milliers d'années. Ils sont plus puissants lorsqu'ils sont ensemble que séparés. Ils résistent à toutes les maladies, aux guerres et aux blessures diverses. C'est un peuple très soudé. La famille royale est très proche de ses sujets. Le palais royal est toujours ouvert et il n'est pas rare de voir le Roi ou la Reine se promener dans les rues et prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. Les Lincos est un peuple très puissant de part leur ancienneté, leur savoir incommensurable mais aussi par leur lien avec la Magie et la Nature elle-même. Ils ne se prennent pas pour des êtres supérieurs mais pour des personnes ayant cette capacité incroyable de pouvoir utiliser la Magie et pour cela, ils la remercient. Ils se considèrent comme ses enfants. Ils l'honorent elle et sa sœur la Nature. Cet amour, cette dévotion et cette humilité leur a permis d'acquérir une grande puissance magique, au point de savoir éviter un Avada ou d'y survivre. Ils ont une médecine très poussée basée sur les plantes. On les reconnaît grâce à leur apparence Linca. Les Lincos possèdent deux apparences: une apparence dite "humaine" qui leur sert de camouflage et l'apparence Linca qui est leur véritable apparence. L'apparence Linca a toujours les deux mêmes caractéristiques: une grande beauté inhumaine et des yeux sans pupilles. Vous pourrez aussi voir des Lincos avec des yeux et des cheveux de toutes les couleurs sauf noirs" expliqua le directeur.

Il bougea à nouveau la main et une nouvelle image apparut. Elle représentait toujours Maniliana mais cette fois la scène était différente et elle n'était plus seule sur la représentation. C'était dans un salon, près d'une cheminée où le feu brûlait en envoyant une douce lumière sur les deux occupants de la pièce. Maniliana était assise par terre et elle jouait avec un petit garçon. Ce petit garçon avait les yeux noirs ainsi que ses cheveux. Il était très beau. Il riait alors que Manialiana le chatouillait. A la vue de cette image, une larme coula sur la joue du directeur tandis qua MacGonagall se retenait de pleurer elle aussi. Tous les autres professeurs eurent la même réaction et certain, comme Madame Pomfresh ou Hagrid, ne purent retenir leurs pleurs. Toutes les autres personnes présentes observaient tour à tour l'image, Dumbledore et le personnel de Poudlard. Car même Rusard, qui était venu chercher on ne sait quoi, avait fait un sourire éclatant devant l'image avant que la tristesse ne l'assaille et qu'il ne parte en pleurant. Harry et Hermione se regardaient totalement perdu. Oui, les Gryffondors étaient des personnes connue pour leurs sentiments très forts mais passer d'une rage à une tristesse totale, jamais il n'aurait cru ça de leur fière et droite professeur de métamorphose. Qui était cet enfant qui faisait réagir si violemment les professeurs et Dumbledore? C'était la question qui trottait dans toutes les têtes des personnes assistant à cette étrange scène. Dumbledore finit par donner une réponse à leur question muette d'une voix sanglotante:

"Un an après notre mariage, ma femme mettait au monde notre petit "miracle": Koran-Severus Olorin Wolrica-Dumbledore. Koran se traduisant par miracle. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Mon fils était ma lumière et ma joie tandis que ma femme était mon amour et ma dévotion. Il a fait sa première utilisation de la magie à cinq mois ce qui est extrêmement rare. Dans le monde sorcier, comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, un signe de magie avant les trois ans de l'enfant démontre une grande puissance. Mon fils passait son temps à faire de la magie, consciemment ou pas. Cela ressemblait à la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde pour lui. Soit il faisait de la magie, soit il faisait des potions avec sa mère. Sinon, on le retrouvait en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh à soigner les élèves malades grâce à sa capacité de guérisseur. Ou encore avec Hagrid à "discuter" avec les animaux car il possédait le don extraordinaire de pouvoir communiquer avec tout les animaux, magiques ou non. Sinon, il allait à la bibliothèque et il lisait. C'était un enfant très précoce, un petit génie. Il lisait et parlait avant son premier anniversaire. Ensuite il a appris les runes, la langue des Lincos et la langue elfique. A son deuxième anniversaire, il parlait près de cinquante langues! Il avait lu toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et quand je dis toute, c'est bien toute la bibliothèque. Il lançait des sorts sans baguette et en informulé. En un an, il avait appris tout le programme de cours des sept années de Poudlard et ceux avec toutes les options. Cela vient de son côté Lincos qui possèdent une excellente mémoire et une compréhension exceptionnelle des différentes magies. Il n'est pas rare de voir de les voir utiliser trois ou quatre magie différentes de suite. La famille royale est sans doute la plus cultivée même si tous les citoyens ont accès à la bibliothèque royale. Les membres de cette famille apprennent tout et n'ont aucune lacune. Ils connaissent les différents mondes et leurs histoires, les différentes magies qu'ils maîtrisent d'une main d'expert, les sciences moldus, tous les arts du combat,... Dans un sens, c'est normal car il n'y a aucune armée chez les Lincos. C'est la famille royale qui défend le peuple avec un petit groupe de gardes qu'elle a formés elle-même et qui vivent au sein du palais. Les autres Lincos savent se battre aussi mais généralement n'utilisent pas leur savoir autrement que pour l'apprendre à leurs enfants ou lors d'événements spéciaux. Le rythme d'apprentissage de mon fils pour eux était certes précoce mais pas si inhabituel. A son troisième anniversaire, il a fait des études plus poussé dans divers domaines. Il devint de ce fait le plus grand maître des potions, maître en métamorphose, botanique, défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de la magie et en alchimie. Il suivit la formation pour devenir animagus au côté de sa marraine, maître animagi et métamorphose. Il devint médicomage et soigneur des animaux magiques. Il apprit rapidement à maîtriser différentes magies de différentes manières. La magie élémentaire et la magie de Merlin , pourtant réputée pour leur complexité d'apprentissage, ont été apprises en une semaine chacune! Sa soif d'apprendre était bien plus grande que la votre Miss Granger. C'était un gouffre sans fond. Mon fils était incroyable. Et ma femme se plaisait à lui enseigner tout son savoir. Pendant les galas et autres événements où nous étions conviés, il faisait la conversation avec des personnes et faisait chavirer le cœur de tout le monde, même ceux réputés pour ne pas en avoir. Il était gentil et jovial et se tenait mieux que les enfants de famille sang pur présents qui lui enviaient sa grâce et son élégance" finit Dumbledore avec une pointe de nostalgie et s'asseyant.

"Mais notre bonheur ne dura pas. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les Lincos ont les yeux et les cheveux de toutes les couleurs mais pas noir car c'est extrêmement rare. A vrai dire, il n'y a qu'un Lincos possédant les cheveux et les yeux entièrement noir avant mon fils. Il est déjà arrivé qu'un ai une mèche de cheveux ou un paillette de noir dans les yeux mais cela se compte sur vos dix doigts. Par exemple, Merlin possédait une très fine mèche de cheveux noirs. Oui, Merlin était un demi-Lincos comme mon fils. Et vous connaissez la puissance de merlin. Il n'avait qu'une fine mèche sans les yeux... Tentez d'imaginer la puissance quand quelqu'un a les cheveux et les yeux entièrement noirs."

Le directeur s'arrêta et observa les réactions des autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Ils étaient soit choqués soit abasourdis, ou certains cherchant à nier l'existence d'une telle puissance. Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé. Au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas évanouis comme lui quand Maniliana lui avait expliqué... Alors que certains étaient toujours en état de choc, le vieux sorcier continua son explication:

"Apparemment, une seule personne, il y a des milliers d'années, avait les cheveux et les yeux entièrement noir. Selon la légende, il était immortel. Trop même. Il avait ramené à la vie sa femme et il avait guéri ses enfants atteint d'une maladie incurable. Mais malgré cela, ils finissaient toujours par retomber malade et sa femme avait frôlait la mort plusieurs fois. Désespéré, il a utilisait sa magie pour créer un endroit de paix, de bonheur et de joie. Et surtout qui permettait à sa famille de rester en bonne santé. Il a ensuite donné son "surplus" d'immortalité à ses proches et les a envoyés vivre dans cette endroit. C'est ainsi qu'est né Mianasi et les tout premiers Lincos. Les Lincos sont immortels dans Mianasi comme l'a souhaité cette homme grâce à un sort les liant à leur terre à qui il avait donnait sa vie et sa magie. Voilà pourquoi Mianasi est un endroit regorgeant de magie pure et puissante où les plantes poussent sans difficulté, les animaux se reproduisent et de nouvelles espèces se créent. En vous baladant dans ce monde, vous sentez la magie bienfaitrice des lieux qui vous entourent, vous protégeant et vous soignant l'âme, le cœur et le corps. Et pourquoi les Lincos sont immortels car le souhait de cet homme était que sa famille soit heureuse et immortelle. Certains racontent avoir vu une lueur blanche étincelante faisant fleurir de magnifiques fleurs devant la statue des premiers Lincos et fondateur de la lignée royale. Beaucoup pensent que ce Lincos est toujours vivant en quelque sorte et qu'il peut prendre une apparence Linca et se promener parmi eux. Mais les différentes théories à ce sujet n'ont jamais été vérifiées ou réfutées. C'est ainsi qu'ils savent qu'une personne possédant cette apparence Linca peut rendre immortels des personnes et les amener vivre à Mianasi. Car vous ne pourrez vivre longtemps dans Mianasi sauf selon certains critères. Vous n'êtes pas lié à Mianasi et la magie qui vous entoure finirait par vous tuer car elle n'y serait pas habituée ni liée. Mon fils possédait bien une apparence Linca qui était son apparence permanente. Il ne possédait pas d'apparence humaine mais on peut mettre une illusion sur l'apparence Linca de mon fils. On ne peut pas mettre de glamour, d'illusions ou utilisait de potion pour modifier l'apparence Linca chez un Lincos normalement. Mais du fait de la nature hybride de mon fils, c'était possible. Le Lincos possédant cette apparence devrait normalement être immortel mais selon la légende, la seule manière pour lui de mourir serait de le vouloir..." murmura Dumbledore.

Un autre portrait apparu pendant que tous s'interrogeait sur la dernière phrase du directeur. Personne ne voulait revoir ce visage et pourtant, devant eux étaient représentait Tom Riddle Jedusort, le futur Voldemort. Le directeur entame sombrement la suite de son récit:

"C'est pendant l'année des trois ans de Koran-Severus que tout bascula. Celui qui deviendra plus tard Lord Voldemort était à cette époque le Tom Jedusort qui postulait pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Pour diverses raisons que je ne vous donnerai pas, je lui ai refusé sa demande. Il avait déjà à cette époque des partisans de ces idées. Dans sa colère face à ma décision, il décida de faire d'une pierre deux coups comme dise les moldus. Il avait, je ne sais comment, connaissance des Lincos et de cette légende nommé "la légende du dieu Lincos". Il avait rencontré mon fils plusieurs fois et avait appris que ma femme était une Lincos. Il espérait me donner une punition pour ma décision et en même temps, vérifier les propos de cette légende sur mon fils. Il a donc envoyé, confiant, trois de ses partisans les plus monstrueux et avides de sang rendre visite à ma femme et kidnapper mon fils. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'il voulait sauf me tuer et tuer le gosse. L'un des trois, ayant vu Maniliana lors de fêtes, avait décidé de profiter de cette autorisation pour s'amuser un peu tandis que les deux autres, oubliant l'ordre de Tom, dans leur soif de torture, de sang et de meurtre décidèrent de torturer mon fils avant de le tuer. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans leur confiance démurée et leur égo surdimensionné, c'est que ma femme se défendrait et mon fils aussi. Koran-Severus était un maître en défense contre les forces du mal et comme nous lui avions dit, il ne devait utiliser ses connaissances dans ce domaine que dans certaines situations ou lorsque l'on lui disait. Quand à Maniliana, comme tous les membres de la famille royale, connaissait le maniement des armes, l'art du combat et l'art des duels. Même si elle ne s'était pas entrainée depuis notre rencontre, elle restait une redoutable guerrière. Elle se battit avec acharnement et réussi à mettre à terre deux des partisans présents. Elle avait ordonné à notre fils de ne rien faire et d'aller se cacher dans sa chambre en haut. L'autre homme était parti se cacher et chercher du renfort. Ma femme, voyant une cinquantaine de personnes déjà là en renfort et d'autres arriver, n'ayant aucune de ses armes et notre fils à protéger, elle savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir. Elle décida le tout pour le tout. Elle partit se retrancher dans la chambre du petit et barricada la porte des plus puissants sorts protecteurs qu'elle connaissait avant d'exécuter un très ancien rituel que seules les mères peuvent faire. Nos elfes de maison, qui tenaient énormément à nous et à notre fils, décidèrent eux aussi de le défendre en ayant senti la magie de Maniliana commençait le rituel. Ils formèrent un mur devant les escaliers et combattirent la centaine d'homme présent. Mais un mangemort passa à travers le mur et arriva devant la porte de la chambre, enivré par les fantasmes de ce qu'il pourrait faire à ma femme. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais les sorts de protection que Maniliana avait mis en place tenaient la porte soigneusement fermée. Il s'acharna sur la porte, usant des sorts les plus noirs. Le rituel entreprit par ma femme n'avait qu'une seule issue possible: sa mort. Elle finit le rituel et leva les sorts de protection sur la porte. Elle créa une illusion qui attaqua l'assaillant. L'homme, cherchant à ne pas perdre de temps pour pouvoir accéder plus vite à mon épouse, envoya le sort mortel sur l'illusion. Seulement, pour lui, ce n'était pas une illusion et le sort l'a traversa avant de frapper Maniliana qui s'effondra sans vie sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il regardait mon fils s'agenouiller en pleurs contre sa mère en sanglotant des "maman! Réveilles-toi! Il faut aller voir papa. Maman, réveille-toi" qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait tué l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il devint furieux et dirigea sa colère vers Koran-Severus et voulut le tuer mais le sort mortel rebondit sur lui et retourna contre son lanceur. Après cela, mon fils voyant que sa mère ne se réveillait pas et ses sentiments ayant atteint de très haut niveau, il eût une explosion de magie qui détruisit tout le manoir. Pendant l'attaque, j'étais au ministère pour une affaire importante. Quelle affaire pourrait être plus importante que ma famille que je n'ai pas su protéger... A mon retour, la première chose que je vis fut l'amoncellement de gravats à la place de l'ancienne demeure familiale des Dumbledore. Pris de panique, je me mis à chercher ma femme et mon fils en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Je vis les hommes de Tom, étendus morts par terre, n'ayant pu survivre à la magie sauvage de mon fils. Je finis par les retrouver. Les elfes de maison qui n'avaient pas été atteints par la magie de Koran-Severus s'étaient mis en cercle autour de lui et chantaient un très vieux chant elfique tandis que leur magie virevoltait en de magnifiques volutes autour des corps de ma famille. Je me souviens m'être effondré par terre en voyant le corps des deux personnes auquel je tenais le plus au monde mort. La tristesse me déchirait le cœur et m'empêcha d'avancer plus. Je vis, d'une manière assez floue à cause de mes larmes, un elfe de maison prendre tendrement mon fils dans ses bras et le bercer. Quelqu'un d'entre vous connaissent la suite...finit Dumbledore, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

-Oui... » murmura douloureusement Minerva. Tu nous as annoncé la mort de ta femme et de ton fils, mort dans une attaque orchestrée par Tom Jedusort. L'enterrement a eu lieu quelques jours après.

-C'est exact Minerva, approuva doucement le directeur. Et j'insiste sur le fait que vous devrez m'écouter attentivement sans m'interrompre car ceci, n'est que la version officielle."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, curieux. C'est d'une voix ferme et sans trace des précédents larmes que Dumbledore commença son aveu.


End file.
